


79

by RichelleGy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Experimentation, Hearing Voices, Human Experimentation, loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichelleGy/pseuds/RichelleGy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiment #79<br/>Operation start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	79

Blank.

Removable.

Kill.

Nobody. Alive.

Why?

No. Questions.

Orders.

Absolute.

Nobody. Alive.

Blank.

Red?

Blood. Life. Gone.

Kill.

Killed.

Gone.

Dead.

Why?

Killed.

Me?

Yes.

Killed. By. Me.

Me?  
Me.

Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. Me. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. ME. MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME.

ERASE. TERMINATE.

ERROR. WARNING. SYSTEM REBOOT.

MEMORY. GONE. RESTART. ERROR.

RESTART. OVERRIDE.

WHY? RESTART. RESTART.

MIND?

LOST.

SYSTEM. INVADED. ERROR.

GONE.

NO. NO. NO.

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO.

Blank.

“Your name is Yui.”

Name. Me?

“Yui?”

“Yui.”

Name. Given. Name Giver. Nice? Nice.

**No. Don’t trust**.

Voice? Me? Virus?

“Ignore the voice.”

**Ignore him.**

Listen? Man? Voice?

Name Giver is nice. He gave me name. Name Giver is nice…

“Yui, you will do as I say.”

Do what he says…

**No.**

“You can trust me.”

Trust…?

**NO! Bad. Bad. BadbadbadbadBAD!**

Good.

“Will you trust me?”

**NO.**

Yes.

“Then kill me.”

What?

Why?

“No.”

“Trust me. Listen to me. Kill me.”

“Why?”

“Believe in me.”

“...”

“KILL ME.”

No.

Yes?

Yes.

Kill him. Believe in him.

Blood. Dripping.

Cold. Dead.

Name Giver. Gone.

Why?

“Well done.”

What?

Name Giver?

Him? Clone?

Body. Dead. Ground.

But.

Body. Alive. Door.

What?

**Run.**

“Stay, Yui.”

Confused.

“You did good.”

**RUN!**

Why?

Name Giver. Alive.

Why?

“Now…”

**NO.**

“Do it again.”

What?

“Kill me.”

**No. Break it. Break IT.**

“Believe me. Kill.”

**The Cycle.**

“Kill me.”

**Break the Cycle.**

“Trust me.”

Blood. Dripping.

It. Feels. Good?

No.

Weird.

Repeated.

Stop?

Can’t

“Good.”

Huh?

Again.

“Kill me, Yui.”

**Stop.**

Again.

Blood. Dripping.

**Stop.**

Door.

“Kil-”

Blood. Dripping.

**STOP.**

Stop?

Can’t.

Have to. Listen.

Kill.

Again. Again. And again.

Kill. Him. Again.

Blood. Dripping.

**Stop.**

Stop. How?

**Stop. Please. Stop.**

How? HOW?

“What’s wrong Yui?”

“...”

“Kill me.”

“...no.”

“What?”

“No.”

“Don't you trust me?”

“No.”

“Do you believe in me?”

“No.”

“Kill me.”

“No.”

“Kill.”

“No!”

**Break it.**

“No!”

**The cycle.**

“...another failure.”

What?

“Restart the system.”

What?

“Terminate it.”

“NO!”

**NO.**

“Reboot started.”

**Stop. STOP!**

“Stop!”

“Reboot. 35%.”

**No. No. Nonononononononononono.**

“Reboot. 50%.”

**No. RUN!**

Run. Can’t.

Stuck. Trapped.

“Reboot. 75%.”

**Why? WHY?**

“WHY?”

“Reboot. 80%.”

“Because you're a tool. A failed tool.”

What?

**…**

“Reboot. 90%.”

**Stop it. Not again.**

“Experiment #79 failed.”

“Reboot. 95%.”

79\. Not Yui?

Object. Human.

**You're human. WE ARE HUMAN.**

“A tool.”

“Reboot. 97%.”

“NO!”

**Human.**

“I’M HUMAN! HUMAN.”

“Reboot. 98%.”

“Humans can't be restarted.”

…

**We’re human. Human.**

“Reboot. 99%.”

“No, not true.”

**Human.**

“You're a machine.”

“Stop.”

**Stop.**

“Made. To. Kill.”

**STOP.**

“STOP IT!”

**Stop…**

“I’m huma-”

“Reboot. 100%. Completed.”

Blank.

“Experiment #80.”

Blank.

“Your name is Yui.”

Yui?

Sounds.

“You will do as I say.”

Familiar.

“Trust me.”

But.

“Believe in me.”

Wrong.

“Kil-”

**“No.”**

 


End file.
